


Of Cupcakes and Mullets

by Karlaneku



Series: Everything Will Be Alright [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Sassy Hunk Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlaneku/pseuds/Karlaneku
Summary: Lance, facing a raging bi crisis regarding a certain hot mullet man, goes to his sassy best friend Hunk for comfort.
Series: Everything Will Be Alright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Of Cupcakes and Mullets

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU that's kind of just developed between me and @kayleeschuyler. I kept this ambiguous as to whether Lance and Keith are in a relationship yet but that is the main pairing I just wanted to focus on Lance and Hunk for this.
> 
> For quick clarification is this AU Lance got inspired to join the police force by Shiro and aims to be the best detective in the area. Keith is working to become a film director and makes little freelance movies, usually starring Lance in some way or another. Krolia and her husband adopted Shiro after an accident that left him injured and an orphan so he and Keith are brothers.
> 
> Thank you so so much @kayleeshuyler for beta-ing this fic and for developing this AU with me. Everyone go check out this beautiful person's AO3 and Twitch.

“Hunk!” Lance shouts as he bursts into Hunk’s apartment.

  
“Hi Lance. Come right on in Lance.” Hunk deadpans from the kitchen where he’s stirring a cupcake batter in his mixing bowl.

  
“Ok Hunk, you have to help me out. He's just so cute? Like, I got him a novelty pillow as a joke, and he says he hates it, but he refuses to get rid of it.”

Hunk quickly moves the eggs to the side before Lance can squash them when he collapses on the counter top, “Keith again, huh? What did you get him this time? Also, hand me the cupcake tin.”

“It’s a pink throw pillow that says ‘I love Texas’. It’s on his BED Hunk. He SLEEPS with it.” Lance doesn’t even lift himself up from his spot half laying on the counter as he hands him the tin.

  
Hunk puts little paper cups in the tins and starts to add the cupcake mixture, “Uh-huh. Cool. Look, I know I’m going to regret asking this but why were you in his room in the first place?”

  
Lance smirks as he straightens up, “He has an idea for his next project. He’s thinking of having a policeman in the film and he wanted to see one in uniform.”

  
Hunk carefully puts the tin in the oven and sets a timer, “If he wanted to see someone in a police uniform he could have just asked Shiro. I guess he just wanted to see you in uniform. ...Ok, I regret saying that sentence.”

  
Lance blushes, “Holy shit! Wait, do you think he has a uniform kink?!”

  
Hunk sighs, “I regret everything that has led me to this moment.” He starts to clean up the kitchen before grabbing the ingredients for the icing.

  
Lance starts gesturing wildly as he tries to process the idea. “Wait, do you think he thinks Shiro is hot in his uniform?!”

  
Hunk sighs as he starts measuring out the ingredients for the icing, “One, everyone thinks Shiro is hot because he is. The man is made of muscle and kindness. Two, that’s his brother.”

  
Lance just sighs, “That ass though.”

  
Hunk barely resists face-palming by focusing on his icing, “Why are you like this Lance? You know you’re my best mate, but why?” Once the icing is done he sets it to the side.

  
_Thud_.

  
He quickly turns toward where the sound came from to find Lance laying on his back staring at the ceiling. “You alright there bud?”

Lance lays staring at the ceiling like it has revealed the secrets of the universe to him, “Keith in a uniform though. That stupid mullet curling around his collar….”

“Why don’t you just admit you have a thing for guys with mullets Lance?”

Lance whips his head up to glare at him offendedly, “Excuse you, I do not have a thing for guys with mullets!”

“Oh yeah, well then list the top five guys you find hot.”

Lance stares back up at the ceiling and starts to count as he lists off guys, “There’s John Stamos in Full House obviously. David Bowie because he is a legend. Mario Lopez. Patrick Swayze was hella fine in Dirty Dancing. Oh, and of course The Rock, because who doesn’t want a man who can easily bench press them.”

Hunk pulls out his phone and starts to scroll through, “You know The Rock had a mullet. He even admitted as such.”

Lance stares at him aghast, “What?! No he didn’t. When did he have one?”

Hunk shows him an image on his phone from social media, “When he was in college apparently.”

Lance stares in disbelief, “Ok, but that doesn’t really look like a mullet?”

Hunk shrugs, “True but one out of five of the guys you listed not having a mullet does not help your argument.”

Lance sighs, “I see there’s no winning this argument.”

Hunk nods sagely as he turns back to his icing, “Not if you want cupcakes.”


End file.
